


Tire Diana

by HailedAcorn



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diana has literally turned into a tire, Diana is a tire, F/F, F/M, Tires, just kidding there's no tire sex, tire sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailedAcorn/pseuds/HailedAcorn
Summary: Diana wakes up one morning to discover that she has been turned into a tire!
Relationships: Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/ Mirage | Elliot Witt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Tire Diana

Diana was too groggy to notice anything out of the ordinary when she first woke up. She could see and feel that she had no arms or legs, but it didn’t quite register in her head. “How inconvenient” she thought, as she rolled out of bed and into the bathroom.

Then she jumped up onto the sink and saw herself in the mirror. “By the Nine!” she exclaimed, “I’m a tire!” and Tire Diana was born. She was just an ordinary tire. Large and black, and apparently of the Michelin brand. 

“Well, this will be a major inconvenience, but it’s nothing a Cavendish can’t handle. As long as I’m a tire won’t have to shower.” and rolled to class. Hannah and Barbara were screaming but she couldn’t hear them because she was a tire.

She rolled into class and everyone’s jaw dropped. 

“Oh my gosh! Diana, is that you?” screamed Akko, louder than everyone else who was also screaming.

“Yes, Akko dear, it seems for the time being, I am a tire.”

“How did this happen?” she turned to Sucy “How did this happen?”

Sucy shrugged. “I dunno why you’re asking me. I don’t have any potions that can turn people into tires. If I had, I would’ve used then on you a long time ago.”

Professor Finnelan banged her book on the desk. “Everyone, settle down! Diana becoming a tire is no doubt concerning, but we will not stop class because of it. Please open your books to page 1,312 and read the questions.”

Diana rolled to her seat between Hannah and Barbara and jumped up onto it. Professor Finnelan was writing something on the board but it was hard to see as a tire. She leaned over to Hannah and whispered, “What’s she writing? I can’t see”

“I don’t know, I can’t see it either,” she replied. “Barb and I both need glasses but they aren’t stylish so we never got them. Usually we just copy your notes when you’re not looking.”

“How inconvenient,” said Diana.

So then class ended and she had to just take mental notes based off what she could hear. Then it was lunch time and Hannah and Barbara were nice enough to carry her to the cafeteria and get her food.

But soon they were surrounded by witches who had heard Diana and turned into a tire and wanted to get a look for themselves. Hannah and Barbara formed a ring around Tire Diana and started yelling “Go away! Go away! She’s just a regular tire who wants a regular life!” 

People could still see them though and Diana was ignoring all their questions, so they all left.

“How inconvenient,” said Diana.

“Yes, quite,” said Hannah.

But now Diana would have to figure out how to eat. It’s probably worth mentioning once again that she has no arms or legs. She’s just a tire. But luckily she heard a familiar voice!

“Diyaaana! Do you need help eating?” Akko called from a few tables away. 

Being fed by Akko? Perish the thought!

“Of course not! Don’t be ridiculous!” said Diana.

But Akko had already run over there at top speed and sat next to her.

“You don’t have any arms or legs, right? So you can’t feed yourself”

She scooched her chair closer.

Diana looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be minding their own business. Hannah and Barbara had both fallen asleep under the table. 

“V-very well,” said Diana. “I shall grant to permission for you to feed me.”

“Yay!” Akko exclaimed. She took out her personal salad fork which she brought from home and scooped up some mashed potatoes.

“Here comes the broom!” she said, moving the potatoes towards Diana’s mouth.

“Wait, actually Akko I’m not so sure about thi-” Diana began to say, but was cut off by Akko sticking the potatoes in her mouth. She quietly chewed the potatoes while Akko quietly giggled.

“Might I ask what’s so funny?” Diana might’ve asked.

“Your little tire face,” responded Akko, laughing harder.

“What about my face? I’m not like this because I want to be!” Diana said angrily.

“You’re not?”

“No! I woke up like this!”

Akko put some more potatoes into her own mouth. “Oh,” she said, chewing. “I thought like, you used a spell to become a tire. Or something.”

“A spell…” Diana thought out loud. “Akko! You’re a genius! Let’s go outside!”

So Akko, quite confused as to what Diana’s plan was, followed her outside. They went to the sports field so they would have lots of room. Everyone was inside eating lunch so the would be no chance of collateral damage.

“Alright Akko, I want you to cast a transformation spell on me,” said Diana.

“Oh jeez, me? Are you sure?” said Akko nervously.

“Akko, there’s no one I trust more than you. I’ve seen what you can do. You are the most talented and beautiful witch I’ve ever met. You’ll do great,” Diana reassured her.

Akko blushed. “If you say so.”

She pulled out her wand and took a deep breath. Diana closed her tire eyes.

“ _Metamorphie faciesse!”_ Akko chanted.

There was a large puff of steam, and Diana was human again! She was also naked so Akko covered her eyes.

“Akko, you did it! I’m human agai- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!” she was interrupted in the middle of her cheer. She fell over on the ground and started writhing around in pain.

“AAAAAAHHHH!!” she screamed, as her bones broke and folded in on themselves, her organs crushed as her skin turned to rubber and forced her body back into a circular shape. Within minutes, Diana was once again a very exhausted tire. She lay there panting on the ground.

“Well, that… didn’t work…” she said between breaths.

“It must be curse!” said Akko. “Cursed to be a tire! How tragic!”

“Yes, quite,” said Diana. “Akko, I didn’t want to do this, but we might have to talk to a professional.” 

“I agree. Let’s go see professor Ursula!”

“Wait, I didn’t mean her-” she started, but Akko had already lifted her up and ran to professor Ursula’s room. Everyone who saw them wondered why Akko was running through school carrying a tire, but they forgot about it because Akko does weird things sometimes.

Akko burst through the door to professor Ursula’s room with Diana on her head. “Professor Ursula!”

Professor Ursula looked up from her hentai magazine.

“Professor Ursula, Diana has been turned into a tire! We tried to turn her back but it didn’t work! What should we do!?”

Professor Ursula pushed up her glasses. “Actually, I’ve seen this once before,” she said.

“Really?” asked Diana. She had not expected the professor to know anything of the subject.

“Yes. This happened to Croix once when we were young. It’s an acute stress disorder in which your outer body begins to reflect your inner self in an attempt to cope.” Professor Ursula explained.

“My inner self… is a tire.”

“No,” said professor Ursula. “Your inner self… is tired.”

_So it’s pun-based magic,_ Diana thought. “Very well,” she said. “I don’t feel very tired, but I could probably use a nap. Akko, take me to my chambers at once!”

“That won’t work,” said Ursula. “You’re tired, not physically, but spiritually. You need to find a way to refresh your soul. When this happened to Croix, I took her to Haliflax to get in a bar fight. So you should find something like that.”

Diana thought for a moment, then said with a smile, “Oh yes, I do believe I can find something like that. Akko! Take me to my chambers at once!”

“Hai!”

And they both ran out of the room. Presumably to Diana’s chambers.

“I wonder what she’s going to do,” wondered Professor Ursula.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was Tire Diana, hope you liked it! Make sure you don't miss the next chapter in which Tire Diana plays in the Apex Games! That's also when the Mirage/Ursula thing happens so hold on a minute yeah.


End file.
